Ridiculous
by Chocolatesaregood
Summary: It was ridiculous. All of it. How I trusted you, how I aprroved of you, how far I went for you... But what's even more ridiculous, is how I still love you despite all of it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FT_**

* * *

_Ridiculous_

_"Damn,"_ I whispered, walking fast enough for people to think I was running. I didn't feel rain wetting my hair, but I could've sworn it was raining. I guess it must've stopped a while ago. I didn't care enough to notice, anyway.

**[What's your name?] **

**[I-I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia... S-Senpai..] **

**[Hey, don't be so nervous, I won't bite.] **

**[Y-Yes!] **

**[Geez, what did I just say?] **

_"Damn,"_ I whispered, clenching my fists. That darn meeting that started it all. I wonder if I pretended to be deaf and simply didn't respond, all of this shit would happen. I _hate_ him. I do, I really do.

**[This is my girlfriend, of course she's nice!]**

**[S-Sting…]**

**[Aw, what're you bein all embarrassed for?]**

_"Damn,"_ I whispered, this time the words barely escaped my mouth. I gritted my teeth. I shouldn't cry; he's not worth it. This is just a little heartbreak. Like a booger compared to all the other heartbreaks I'll have to go trough in the future. In a while, I'll move on. _I'll find someone else._

**[Hey, Lucy?]**

**[Mm?]**

**[Other guys might bring flowers and chocolates, but...]**

**[...Yeah?]**

**[I'll bring you fish, what about that?]**

**[Wh-What?!]**

**[It'll be alive and slippery and squishy, trying to breathe on your arms.]**

**[Sting!]**

_"Da...mn..."_ I forced out the words. I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I stopped walking and shrunk to my knees. I silently cursed at every tear that dared to fall. I hated him for being ridiculous. I hated him for being sweet. I hated him for knowing his good looks. I hated all of him. But most of all, I hated myself for loving him.

_It hurt_, because I took all the sweet words he said, all his silent comforting actions, all his lovely bullshit. _It hurt_, because I trusted every promise he whispered, got comfy with all his actions, loved his whole being. _It hurt_, because I loved him._ It hurt_, because he wasn't there.

* * *

I slammed my door shut, quiet enough so no one would hear. I threw my wet clothes to the floor and myself to the bed. The pillow was strangely warm, but it wasn't as warm as his arms. I lost myself to my pillow and screamed, knowing the pillow will steal my ridiculous sound.

I knew my muffled voice was irritating, but I couldn't stop. I knew love could hurt this bad, so why did I do it anyway? I snuggled closer to my pillow and held my chest. It hurt. He said he's sad when I'm sad, and happy when I'm happy, so why wasn't he there?

Maybe because if we were together,

_I wouldn't be sad._

That's right. There's just something about him. Maybe it's that ridiculous puppy face he has that makes me wanna be in my knees apologizing when I see it. Or maybe it's that enchanting smile that automatically turns my frown upside down. Or maybe it wasn't about facial expressions. Maybe it's the way he holds my hand tenderly, and how warm they were. Maybe it's the way he apologizes, with his voice basically screaming he was truly sorry. I just couldn't stay mad at _that cocky grinning bastard._

I held up my phone and stared at it. With what happened, the obvious reasonable thing I should've done was delete all of our texts and photos. My hands trembled. I always hated deleting texts and pictures, it was like deleting memories, deleting parts of me, and even though it sounds cheesy, it's just sad.

Looking at our texts, I still remember my feeling when receiving that message suddenly. I could still feel how my heart pounded so fastly just saying it _'hurt'_ wouldn't cover it. I still remember that idiotic, goody smile that spreads across my face as I typed those words. I still remember the excitement knowing you were waiting for me to reply, I still remember the disappointment you haven't text back yet.

Looking at our pictures, I still remember how your hands trembled as you held the camera up. Really, just how nervous _were you?_ We tried to re-do it a couple of times but they all came out blurry. I remember the same idiotic, big, nervous smile plastered on our faces as you clicked the button. I remember you saying you couldn't do it the way you usually do, since I wasn't _just_ your friend.

Looking at pictures of only you, I remembered how you frowned and said you didn't want me saving photos of you in ridiculous poses. I also remembered how I teased you about wearing the itchy sweater your grandmother gave you. I remembered you taking a selfie using your little sister's bra because I dared you to. You really were a dumbass, you know?!

Despite me always complaining about how you act, teasing you every time you get a haircut, mocking you about every single little thing you do, I really...

I..

I know it's ridiculous, and cheesy, but I..

I really did loved you.

* * *

_**I AM SO SO **__**SORRY FOR MAKING YET ANOTHER STORY BUT I PROMISE I'LL GET TO UPDATING THE OTHERS LATER! I just, I had this idea, and thought about Sticy, and I was like, DAYM! **_

_**It's gonna be my first Sticy fic, so well, it's always nice to try something new! It might get confusing on the later chapters, but, eheh! Anyway, this is just a prologue so of course it's short! The next chapter is gonna be longer! ... I hope... **_

_**Was this prologue confusing? I'm sorry if it was, I promise it'll make sense more as the story progresses. Did I portray heartbreak well enough? I probably didn't. Well, I don't really have much experien-*bro covers my mouth* **_

_**OH YEAH! I made a sad, sad fic about Lucy and Natsu in my other account, so please check that out! Maybe you have nothing better to do, or maybe you love me, or maybe you'll be able to relate to it! *hint hint* *wink wink* You can check out the story, it's called "Signed, Lucy" by RinnyRinRinArmy, my other account. You can find it by searching for it, or check it out from my favorite stories page. **_

_**Did you like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! Please, please, please review! It helps me out a lot, and it brightens my day to see reviews! Or maybe my story wasn't well-written enough-or you could say, badly-written, or maybe it was boring, or maybe you have something to say to me, please leave a review! Favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed! Also, don't forget to check out my other stories! **_

_**Peace out! **_

_**Skye**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN FT

* * *

_Ridiculous_

_**"I think destiny brought us together."**_

_**"Okay… So nowadays destiny is a woman that has blond hair and is just goddamn gorgeous," I turned to my boyfriend. He didn't even turn to look at me. Just sitting underneath the sun like that, he looked goddamn hot. His spiky blond hair reflected the sun and glowed. His tan skin and well-built muscles were clear under the sun's rays. "Way to speak about your mother. I'll make sure our kids don't talk like that."**_

_**"How'd you come up with that?" I asked again, still curious. He wasn't responding so I moved closer to him and poked his shoulders. He was still focused at the waves in front of us and paid no attention to me. I moved away and pouted. Honestly! I wanted to go to the beach together with him, but not like this. I even went and bought this new, cute bikini all for him.**_

_**"Hey, come on now." He said. Before I could turn to look at him, he was already on top of me, smirking. I could see his perfect face at a close distance and it made my heart thump faster than it was supposed to. His manly features, his seductive eyes and cocky grin. He slowly closed the distance between our faces and I closed my eyes.**_

_**The impact didn't come.**_

_**I opened my eyes to see his face extremely close to mine. Our noses touched each other, our lips inches apart. I could feel my cheeks reddening. "I mean, we're both blond," He said teasingly, "We're meant to be together."**_

_**"Geez, how cheesy. Also, that means you're meant to be with-mmph!" My words were stopped by his lips forcefully crashing into mine.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly so that whatever creature that were lurking in my room gets a chance to hide. Same old bed, same old ceiling, just…some different feelings. What a ridiculous dream. Am I gonna start having flashbacks as a dream for the rest of the year now?

My gaze turned to the phone in front of me. I reached out to take it. Let's see… 10 missed calls from Levy, 15 from Erza and Gray, and… 50 from Natsu. I felt a little smile creeping to my face as I saw that. How typical.

_Bzzt… Bzzt…_

Oh... It's ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Lucy! I'm so glad you answered!"

"Eheheh… Hi, Levy."

"Are you okay?"

Yes, I'm goddamn amazing.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You're better off without him, Lu-chan, I'm so glad you managed to call it off!"

Oh, so she's been despising my relationship all this time?

"Thanks, Levy-chan."

"You want to head out for coffee later? There might be some hot single guys!"

"Err… Maybe next time, I guess."

"All right! Talk to you later!"

"Have fun…"

I shut it off. What the hell was that? I squeezed the stuffed plush on my hands. How could she even-?! Does she not even?! Throughout every point in my relationship I consulted her, and that was her reaction?! I feel betrayed.

"Idiot!" I threw my stuffed plush to the air and rolled around in my bed.

"…You really don't notice I'm here…?"

"Eh?" I turned to a voice I didn't expect. The voice belonged to a guy with pink hair-yes, pink, despite him insisting it's salmon-with unusual dark, onyx eyes. He had a weird serious look in his face, something that didn't suit his usually bright face. Due to his close, long acquaintance with me, he had the authority to go to my house at will, vice versa. "How dare you break up with Eucliffe without even talking to me first?!"

"What does it have to do with you?" I frowned, not liking his behavior. He walked right up to my bed and ruffled my hair. He sticked his forehead to mine and continued ruffling my hair. The guy, was Natsu Dragneel, my childhood friend, best friend, partner-in-crime, whatever you call it. He always did knew how to soothe me, and t'was no exception.

"I'm sorry you had to go trough that on your own," His voice gentle and comforting, "I guess it was partly my fault, since I had that game yesterday and couldn't be beside you. I know you love him, and I can't say this is for the best, but whatever happens, I'm on your side."

"You bastard, you didn't like him to begin with." I lightly punched his chest. Natsu had a teasing smile on his face when pulled away from me. "But I put up with him for you, Princess, and he didn't like me either."

"Oh yeah, yesterday, before I, um…"

"Don't say it."

"Thanks," I flashed a soft smile at my best friend, "I went to your room to drop off your gundam and found some porn mags. I hid them, don't worry, but you oughta be more careful if you don't want Grandinee-san finding out."

"That's not what I'm worried about!"

"Hmm?"

"L-Listen, if you found one of my magazines then…"

"Yup! Pretty weird fetish, Natsu, and I thought you were gay!"

"How'd you come up with that?!"

"Well, you do have pink hair-"

"It's salmon!"

"-and I've never seen you interested in girls."

"Well, maybe I just don't show you." Natsu pouted. He averted his gaze and pouted, his cheeks reddening. Aww, Natsu's actually blushing?! He is so cute! Then again, did Natsu really have a crush? I've never seen him actually approaching girls, aside from me. He's that jock who's D everyone wants but is too dense to notice it. "Hey now, how come I've never heard of this potential Mrs. Dragneel?"

"Potent-" Natsu turned to me, as if shocked, his cheeks redding even more. God, why didn't I find that magazine sooner? He averted his gaze again. "I-It's no one, no one!"

"Man, I really am surprised, though." I said out-loud. Natsu pouted with a disappointed look in his face, as if questioning me. "You were really close with Laxus that one time-"

"Lucy, don't tell me about your crazy fantasies!"

"Oh, and that time with Gray was-"

"I swear, Lucy-"

"and with that look on his face, I could've sworn you and Gajeel had something!"

"That's it-"

"Elfman would also pair up really nicely with-"

"Off to hell with you!"

* * *

"M-Man… You really… went with it…" I managed to let out between pants. I was laying down on my bed, tired and sweaty, and Natsu had his legs beside me, his head at the other side of the bed. We were both panting hard, me a bit harder than Natsu. "Of course… You think… I was… joking…?"

I chuckled a bit, and Natsu joined in, and before we knew it, we were both bursting with laughter.

"Ah, we haven't done that in awhile." I reminisced, smiling. Natsu grinned and sat up. "Well I had to, you were practically begging for it."

"Was not."

"Sure."

"I wonder if people get the wrong idea if they see us like this." I wondered half-jokingly. Natsu stared at me and lifted one of his eyebrows. He then grinned. "They might."

I sat up and looked at the window beside my bed. The setting sun made me realize what time it was. God, did I spend a whole day with Natsu? I guess I really feel calm and comfortable beside him. The hours we spent felt like minutes. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten-

_rrr~_

"Luce, your stomach just rumbled."

"You don't have to point that out. I haven't eaten all day."

"Yeah, you haven't showered either."

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah, found this this morning. Forgot to give it to you." Natsu handed me a piece of paper with the scent of roses on it.

**_Dear Lucy,_**

**_I'm going to visit a friend today, so I'll be gone for the day. Leaving you in Natsu's hands, okay? Take care!_**

**_Love Always,_**

**_Layla_**

Layla was my mother.

"Bummer, so that means I'm gonna have to cook tonight."

"You don't have to."

"Natsu, the last time you cooked, a whole table was on fire." I said sternly. Instead of getting all worked out and convincing me he could cook, or pout and say I did worse, or simply smile and say he's eager to taste my cooking, Natsu mischievously lifted one of his eyebrows. "Who said I was gonna cook?"

"Yes!" I cheered, lifting my hands up to the air. Natsu sighed and smiled an it-can't-be-helped smile. He took out his phone and before dialing a number, Natsu asked, "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza! A large one! Can you stay over tonight, Natsu? We can have a movie marathon-again, something we haven't done in awhile." I said. Natsu and I used to stay over at each others' houses all the time, but ever since I, well, met… Sting… for some reason he and I didn't anymore. And, I didn't want to spend the night alone. I'll end up crying my eyes out if I did.

"All right, we'll also order cheese bites, a vanilla milkshake for you and a chocolate one for me. But, about that… Sorry, have to help Wendy with homework. Dad said it was in exchange for my new jersey." Natsu explained, looking straight at me to make sure I wasn't disappointed. Wendy's Natsu's little sister, an adorable middle school bluenette. Her and Natsu's mother, Grandinee met Igneel, their father of course, at college and the two were inseparable since.

"Hnn… That's okay, I guess." I smiled, trying to hide my disappointment. Natsu saw right trough it and ruffled my hair again. "I'm sorry, next time okay? I'll stay until at least after dinner, of course. Go take a bath and I'll wait downstairs. You stink."

"_Jerk_." I stucked out my tongue. Natsu smiled apologetically and went out of my room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"You sure you gonna be okay?" Natsu asked again, sipping his last drop of chocolate milkshake. I nodded and sipped my vanilla milkshake. Spending the night alone really wasn't anything someone my age should get all worked out about. I don't know why I was so troubled about it earlier. Natsu studied my face to make sure I wasn't lying and threw his empty plastic bottle to the trashcan.

"Really sorry, Luce, but trust me-if anything happens, I'll come running. Also, maybe I'll pay a little visit to Eucli-"

"Please don't."

"But why shouldn't I, when he makes you cry so easily like that while I fucking do lots of shit just to make you smile?!"

"You've... noticed?" I asked, a bit perplexed. I didn't think Natsu noticed. Natsu moved his closer to mine and caressed my slightly droopy eyes. He smiled sadly and flicked my forehead. Reaching towards the doorknob, Natsu turned again to look at me and grinned. "Of course I noticed, idiot."

_*klick!_

As soon as Natsu was gone, a huge wave of loneliness passed trough me. Looking the empty pizza box on front of the couch reminded me of how much Sting hated my cooking-"Too many taste, why can't kids these days make something normal?"-but ate them all up anyway. I sipped my vanilla milkshake and gazed at the empty chair in front of me.

**[Hey blondie, hurry up! Whatever you're cookin' smells good.]**

**[You're blond, too, dumbass, and ramen is it's name!]**

**[I don't care what it's called, or how it tastes.]**

**[Then why-]**

**[I just wanna eat something out of you.]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

[**Don't make it sound weird like that!]**

I smiled bitterly. After being left by my first boyfriend, is this what's left of me? He doesn't matter. I'll meet tons of new guys-all better than him. I'm gonna look back and think, how silly this me is, crying over such a B-rated guy like that.

I finished my vanilla milkshake and headed to my room.

As I entered my room, my eyes focused at an object on top of my study desk. My phone. I hadn't checked it ever since Natsu came by. I grabbed ahold of it, but put it back to my desk. I'm just gonna end up looking at old texts again. I grabbed my plush.

Mmm…

Oh, come on, I'm just gonna look at one photo of him, and then done. Just… No more.

0XXXXXXXXX

Missed call.

I blinked. Was this a dream? I pinched myself. No, maybe just pinching won't do the trick. I bit my lips. I slapped myself before I start taking a knife or something. The number was unknown but I'd recognize that pattern anywhere.

Motherfucking Sting Eucliffe.

Did he press that on purpose? Or not? Even if he didn't press it on purpose, it still means he kept my number, right? Or did he just accidentally press a bunch of numbers? No, no, that's not possible. Why am I so-? Lucy, are you-? No, no, get away from the callback sign. No talking with this prick. Come on, Lucy, you're better than-

_*beep beep*_

Fuck it all. Just… Just… Fuck it all.

"Hello?"

What the hell…? That is so not Sting's voice.

"Yeah, err, sorry, you called?"

"Hnn…?" There was a muffled voice at the end of the line, "Oh, yeah, didn't press on purpose. Pardon."

"Um, okay."

_~beep beep~_

The voice that answered, wasn't Sting's voice. Did I misremember his number? No, that's not possible. But I'd recognize Sting's voice anywhere. Maybe I'm just a bit tired, err, yeah, that's all.

You, you gonna break my heart

You gonna tear it apart, no matter what you do

I'll still be there for you

I stared at my phone. Another call?

Yukino Aguria

"Lucy-san!"

"Err… Yes?"

"…How're you?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, I really don't understand. Do you still love him?"

Yes.

"…Maybe."

"He's… He's been weird, all he does is sit at his balcony, looking at stars."

"It's only been a day."

"…I'm sorry. It's really a shame. He was really happy when you accepted him, you know, immediately told the world you're his. His mom was also really glad he finally found someone."

"He'll find someone else again."

"I… don't know about that, he's got that look in his eyes that's as if…"

"…"

"as if he just lost the appetite to love anyone."

"Everyone feels like that after a break up, someone else will come along and show him that he hasn't lost his appetite after all."

"Everyone… Then, you too?"

"…"

"He's lonely."

"I… need to go help my mom, Yukino-san, bye."

"If anything happens with Sting, just call me, all right?"

"Thanks, Yukino-san."

_~beep beep~_

Yukino Aguria, is the childhood bestie of Sting. Kind of like Sting's Natsu… Sorta. They spent a lot of time together, not only that, they live next door to each other. Their parents are also really close friends with each other for an amazing amount of time. Sting's mother asks Yukino if she notices anything weird about Sting, and vice versa. They practically can't get out of each others' lives.

That, of course, is something I was jealous of.

There's been rumors about them. The usual, apparently they kissed, apparently they dated once, and stuff. I was crazy jealous once, and Sting simply teasingly kissed me and said he wasn't able to cheat on me because God only made one of me. He was such a flirt.

I sighed and threw myself to my bed. I could distract myself easily whenever someone is with me, but when I'm alone I… just…

**[Move your ass, babe, we're going to that ice cream store you wanted to go to.]**

I start to have flashbacks of our time spent together…

**[Tilt your head up, I wouldn't be able to kiss you otherwise.]**

And I just start…

**[You don't know how much I'm resisting just so Mrs. Heartfillia can have a peaceful sleep.]**

I bit my lips so tears would stop falling. Come on, I thought you were stronger than that. Stop, just… Just don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him, you deserve better.

_Lucy, you idiot…_

* * *

**_SHIT THAT WAS SO LONGGG! Anyway, tell me what do you guys want to see, or know, if any of the parts were unclear and I'll fix it all! Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to check out my other stories! Fav and/or follow if you enjoyed! BYEE! _**

**_-SKye_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, surprise, me no own FT.**_

* * *

_Ring ring. _

"Mmnnn… Five more minutes."

_Ring ring. _

"Wait, that's not my alarm, is it…?"

_Ring ring. _

"H-Hello?"

"RISE AND SHINE, LU-"

"I'm sorry, wrong number."

-_click_-

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Fuck, I cried again last night, didn't I? Man, why're people so up and early in the morning? It ain't even 8 AM yet, and it's Sunday. I was finally fully awake and started to recall the last few seconds. That was definitely Levy-man, what could she want?

_Ring ring. _

_"_Levy?"

"Lu-chan, something supernatural just happened! I called to this number and it reached someone else!"

"That happens sometimes-life's hard, move on."

"Ulgh." Levy muffled her voice. "Anyways, I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

"Huh?"

"Hold on, I'll explain later!"

-_click_-

_All right, 5 more minutes it is then… _

* * *

_"_Lu-chan~! LU-CHAN~!"

The warm, comfortable blanket was taken away from me.

"Get away, you racist, pedophile, rapist, psycho!" I quickly jumped from my bed, and rolled over to my door. Instant reaction. Pretty great, eh?

"What was your dream?" A candy-like, sweet voice rang in my ears, "That being your reaction, I'm getting pretty worried now."

I squinted my eyes and rubbed them again to clearly see the person talking to me. A slender, petite girl with wavy, adorable, blue hair and sparkling brown eyes was pouting at me. The person whom I immediately recognized as Levy was wearing a pair of jeans that went all the way down to her knees, a sleeveless orange top and a bandana that matched her outfit. A clothing choice that she usually wouldn't have picked.

"Dressed like that, what… are you doing here?" I managed to let out, before the phone call earlier tugged at my memories. "Actually, _where_ are we going?"

_"You _pick." Levy smiled, as if she had been waiting for me to ask all along. She took my hand, pulled me back to my bed, and sat next to me. "Look at you-you're a mess! Well, second night of your break-up with your first boyfriend. I guess that's to be expected. My point is, you really shouldn't underestimate me, Lu-chan. I don't want you crying over someone who's not worth it. We can go to a bar, or a bookstore, or a coffeeshop, or a gym-whatever you want!"

"Levy…" I sighed. How did my bluenette best friend not understand? "I appreciate you coming over and all, but I'm really not in the mood to go man-hunting…"

"See, this is why I hate him so much!" Levy's voice heightened and I couldn't help but avert my gaze. "How is he able to turn my prideful, sexy Lu-chan to this insecure mess? Look, I'm your friend, and I get that you're feeling sour and just want to eat cookies-'n-cream dough while watching netflix, but I can't bear to see you like this."

"But that's how it is." I chocked out. "He's changed me, and I… I don't think I ever want to fall in love again. What's the point, Levy? We'll get hurt in the end no matter what. We risk getting betrayed, getting cheated on, getting hurt-all for a short-term happiness we know won't last! It'll all end up the same. Why should I have to do it all over again?"

"It's normal to feel that way after a break-up." Levy tried to reason. "You're amazing-I mean, look at you! You're so gorgeous, and you've got a killer body-guys are at your feet every day, begging you to give them a chance. That goddamned prick should be on his knees begging for you to come back, because he doesn't deserve you! You went trough how many years in your life without him, happy, so please at least try to today? With me?"

_"_Levy-chan…"

"Please, Lu-chan?" Levy held my hand. "They say people leave you so you can find better people."

"…All right." I gave in and Levy squealed. "But! Only one place, and I can leave when I want to."

"YES! Gosh, you're so not going to regret this, I promise!" Levy squeaked, and then looked down on me. "Get ready!"

"I just need to change my clothes, right?" I wiped the invisible dust off my pajamas. "I'm looking great already."

"Lu-chan." Levy looked at me seriously. "There's a tiny drool on the corner of your mouth, your eyes are all red and puffy from crying, your hair looks as if you haven't brushed it in a month, and you have tissues all over you."

_I really don't want to dress up for anyone other than _him_, though. _

_Oh, no. _

_Bad Lucy, don't think about him. _

_"_I, um…" I touched my cheek awkwardly. "Okay…?"

"Let me help pick your clothes!" Levy excitedly jumped. She'd always loved rummaging trough people's closets. Thankfully, I had already removed photos of me and Sting, so whatever. I think.

I nervously stared at Levy who was opening my closet and bit my lips.

"Lu-chan, you still keep these?" Levy looked at me. I turned my gaze to the slips of photos she ripped off from my wardrobe and then to her eyes again. I hated her look. She was looking at me with pity, sadness, and… Disappointment? I don't know. I couldn't put my finger to it.

She stared at me like I was sick, and I hated it.

"Oh, err… I… thought I threw them away, but guess not." I tried to shrug it off casually but I guessed Levy knew what was up. She repeated back to me my words in a somewhat suspicious manner,_ "Guess not."_

* * *

"The Fairy Bar, huh… Not a bad choice, Lu-chan." Levy mumbled loud enough for me to hear. We were standing in front of a dark, trendy-looking bar Natsu mentioned to me once. He told me he and the guys hung out there a lot because the drinks weren't that expensive, and, well, obvious men reasons. He asked me to go there with him a couple of times, but I always had plans with Sting.

I glanced my eyes downwards, feeling a bit guilty, but quickly shook my head and turned to Levy. I don't remember her going to bars a lot, but then again, Levy had always been somewhat secretive. She could be a stripper on disguise, I wouldn't know. Anyway, Levy was eyeing the bar with an expression I couldn't my finger to, and smiled at me. "Actually, since we're here and all... There's someone I want you to meet."

"Huh?"

"Remember when I called you yesterday and said I found a hot guy?" Levy stuck out her tongue. "This was kind of the place where I met him."

"…That so?" I stared at Levy, who was smiling embarrassedly at herself. Whoever the guy was, he had to be pretty special for Levy to act like that. What was Levy's type of guy again? I knew she had rejected Jet and Droy, but as for guys she actually goes for… Does she like fellow charming bookworms, or shady-looking guys? Or none of that, uhh… A charming gentleman or something?

"Mou, whatever, let's just get in! And Lu-chan, don't be weird if we _do_ meet him!" Levy told me, her cheeks flushed red, as she took my hand and pulled me inside the bar.

_You're the weirder one though… _

The inside of the bar was red. Beautiful, velvet red. It wasn't as shady as it looked on the outside - inside, it was modern, and had a welcoming, soothing aura to it. The bar wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. There were a few groups of people here and there, but it wasn't packed like some other bars I've been to.

"Lu-chan, you see that?" Levy asked suddenly. I trailed Levy's gaze to find her staring at a guy with blond hair and somewhat sharp eyes. He was wearing a pair of glasses, worn out-looking pants and a plain, white polo t-shirt. Despite his outfit, the guy looked strangely adorable and friendly. He had a muscular guy beside him who was wearing all black. I assumed the guy was his bodyguard.

"Hnn, so that's the… hot guy?"

"Yeah," Levy giggled before sneaking a glance at me, "I kinda thought you'd be more surprised."

"Nah, I can imagine you with him."

"You can? So you mean like," Levy's face suddenly blocked my vision. She puffed out her chest and smiled, her cheeks pink. "I _suit_ him?"

"Not so fast." I pushed Levy's face out of the way and started to walk towards the guy. Shady guys can camouflage, after all. I removed the face of the grinning, blond-haired bastard that suddenly popped up to my face. I needed to check out what kind of guy Levy was into.

"Hey." I barked, trying to sound mean. Or something. The glasses guy peeked up at me from his book and raised one of his eyebrows. As if he didn't know me. Well, Levy was still behind me, so I guess that's that. The guy finally closed his book and flirtatiously smiled at me. "Hey."

Creep.

I balled up my hands and was about to give the guy a piece of my mind, but then Levy took my hand and looked at me weirdly.

"Lu-chan, what're you doing?" She asked. I stared back at her with the same weirded-out look, because she was the weird one, not me. "I'm just saying "Hi" to your… friend."

"But Lu-chan, that's not my friend." Levy whispered loud enough for me to hear. I once again trailed her gaze to find, well, the guy I thought was the bodyguard. "He is."

"Whoa. _Whoa_."

I repeated the word because it seemed necessary.

The guy Levy liked with a muscular guy with piercings all over his nose and ears. The black-outfit I mentioned was actually a dark-blue hoodie and navy jeans. The guy stared at me with his blood-red eyes, like a hunter eyeing it's prey.

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaked and gave the pierced weirdo named 'Gajeel' a throat-tightening hug. The 'Gajeel' seemed surprised at first, but then blushed and turned away. Levy let go and smiled at him, to which he awkwardly responded with a slight nod. "Shrimp."

"Mou, I told you not to call me that!" Levy puffed out her cheeks and stared at him. Gajeel looked away and rested his hand on Levy's head, making both his cheeks and Levy's red. "But you're so small, and… puffy, like… like a shrimp."

_The hell kind of teen romance am I watching?_

_And what's with that guy? He looks like he has nothing in common with my naive Levy-chan! _

"Gajeel, meet my best friend, Lucy Heartfillia-chan." Levy gestured for Gajeel to acknowledge me. Gajeel stared at me with those scary eyes of his and raised one of his eyebrows amusedly. "Lu-chan, this is my friend, Gajeel Redfox."

_He looks like he's ready to rape me. _

"H-Hey!" I squeaked out, and immediately after that, cussed silently at myself for stammering. I was supposed to be the overprotective, mean best friend! Gajeel smirked and held out his hand for me to shook it, to which I took half-heartedly. "Hey."

"I see you've met my friend, Hibiki." Gajeel gave a me a look and tried to avoid Levy's gaze as he gestured to the blond guy whom I mistook for Levy's guy a few minutes ago. The guy smiled and took my hand. "Heartfillia-san, Levy-san."

I guessed he wanted to take Levy's hand, too, but Gajeel's scary ass eyes made him think otherwise.

I studied Hibiki. He had a handsome face. Girls probably swarm around him wherever he goes. However, I gulped at this, he wasn't bad. Perfect for rebound. If I get bored with him, he definitely wouldn't get broken-hearted because he had tons of girls.

If I wanted to get over Sting, that was my golden chance.

_Come on, Lucy. _

_You're ready to find other guys, right? _

_You can do this. _

"So, where're you from?" I asked, and gave him a flirtatious smile. He raised one of his eyebrows in a somewhat surprise manner, but then immediately regained his cool and smiled flirtatiously back. "Pegasus High, heard of it?"

_Sting wouldn't do that. _

_Wait, no, stop. _

"No, but I should study it if it has lots of guys like you."

"You should, but there ain't gonna be anyone better than me."

_Whoa, prideful much? _

_Still, compared to Sting, that's-_

_Lucy, no. _

"So… May I have the honor of having your number, Heartfillia-san? I… seem to have lost mine."

Hibiki winked at me and handed me a piece of paper. I could feel my palms wet as I reached out for the pen Hibiki held out for me.

_Tell him, Lucy. _

_You don't want to be stuck on a bastard forever, right? _

I finally took the pen.

_Awesome, Lucy, now just write your- _

_*click* _

The bar door opened with a soft click. My eyes widened as a certain pair of a blond-haired, muscular guy and a petite, beautiful, silver-haired girl walked in.

_Damn it, why now…?!_

"Ah, Heartfillia-san…?"

_I can't. _

His sharp, dark blue eyes looked empty as they studied the room, searching for something. I've never seen that look on his face before. He'd always been so full of life, so bright. Looking at the Sting now was as if looking at an undead. I narrowed my eyes. His gaze met mine, and the butterflies attacked again.

**[You're beautiful.] **

_Fucking hell, I can't. _

I quickly averted my eyes, and gave Hibiki his pen and paper. He looked confused, and seeing that expression on his face, guilt washed over me. He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed them again and gestured for me to go.

_I'm sorry. _

The last thing I saw was Levy's shadow trying to stop me as I started to run. Everything else after that were blurred with tears.

_I'm sorry. _

* * *

"Right now, that was…" Yukino whispered out, staring at the door which someone ran across a couple of seconds earlier. She stared at her blond-haired friend who had casted his eyes downwards, his bangs covering his eyes. Although Yukino'd known him her whole life, she couldn't guess what was running around Sting's head at that very moment.

Sting chose to ignore her, and instead, walked over to the bar counter and sat his ass down. Yukino was glad she at least managed to get him out of his house, but she never expected Lucy to be at the bar she usually hung out at. She'd never saw her there.

Yukino had mixed feelings about Lucy Heartfillia. She hated the blond for taking her Sting away from her - though he really never was hers. But at the same time, Lucy Heartfillia was gorgeous, and kind, and bright, and talented, and she was everything Yukino wasn't. It wasn't hard to catch her defending her friends every now and then, her eyes glowing as if she had no doubt in them. To Yukino, it was crystal clear and perfectly understandable on why guys kept falling in love with her.

"You still love her, don't you?" Yukino whispered as if it wasn't obvious, sitting on the stool next to Sting. He didn't answer, and she wasn't expecting a reply either. Sting's drink soon arrived, and Yukino ordered the same thing. Yukino sneaked another glance at her blond friend and sighed, as if saying it can't be helped. "But if you love her, then why did you…?"

She let her words trailed off, realizing her childhood friend hadn't been listening to her since the start.

_**Whoa, okay, okay. So we see that Sting probably still has lingering feelings for Lucy, and it's hinted he did do something that made Lucy end the relationship. On the other hand, Lucy tried to get a rebound, but failed due to Sting's arrival. We also see GaLe moments - I'm not a really big fan of them, but hey. On the next chapter, Lucy goes to school! **_

**_I also feel like I portrayed Lucy like too much of a crybaby in this story? But she _is_ a crybaby in the manga, right? Or/and anime. Yeah, same thing. I mean, not really, but if you count the number of times she's cried, that's… Especially if you count the movie and fillers. Although I don't blame her - girl's been trough a damn lot. _**

**_Anyway, I'm saying this based on experience (doesn't necessarily have to be me, but) after a breakup, whether it was with your significant other or your friend, you really do cry a lot. Every time you recall them, every time you pass by places that reminds you of them, when you see them… In fact, when you find out about something and you get the urge to tell them but then you remember you guys don't talk anymore and then, yeah. _**

**_Favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed, please! Leave me a review, because I really do enjoy reading them and it motivates me to make another chapter sooner, faster, yeah! If you have any interest in what else I might be working on, check out my profile! I write about Fairy Tail and Sket Dance on my Chocolatesaregood account, and Vocaloid on my other account, RinnyRinRinArmy. _**

_**I have a test that'll decide whether I get to pass to the next grade or not next week, I don't remember what that's called - midterms was it? - so wish me luck on that! **_

_**Love you! **_

_**-Skye**_


End file.
